


nobody asked for this

by Tanith3003



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, F/M, Gaara gets topped probably, He's also a virgin, Lemon, Off Hiatus, Original Character(s), Probs a lot of logical fallacies along the way, Romance, Shameless fan service for you thirsty hos, Slow Romance, Slow Updates :(, Steamy, Touch-Starved, Trauma, Vanilla, What matters is the n u t, but that doesn't matter, my son gets some love, there's a sex scene ayy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith3003/pseuds/Tanith3003
Summary: The warmth of another body this close felt so, so foreign. The feeling of small hands in his hair and soft, warm breath on his neck so sweet, so gentle. Warm flowers bloomed under his skin where she touched him and spread to his ribcage, disturbing his heartbeat, erupting in a swarm of butterflies.- I knew you'd come for me. I knew you would. - she muttered - My kind, gentle kage.(no beta we die like men)





	1. I'm not good at this

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a wee lass, I enjoyed watching Naruto. As years flew by, my alphabet soup of mental issues grew bigger and the number of my braincells, in turn, diminished, I thought to myself "Hey, why not watch some Naruto, it can't be that bad". I've made a grave mistake, for I have found myself in a dark room crying over a damaged anime boy like I was 13 again. My caveman brain recognized him and went "he is my son now" so I came up with this masterpiece at 3 AM in the morning. It's basically both emotional and physical porn for your fangirl needs. Enjoy.

\- Sunagakure needs an heir.

It felt like a bizarrely realistic deja-vu - having this conversation in the same room, with the same people, holding the same meeting about the same old subject. Gaara sat motionless under the gaze of the elder Ebizo. While still glistening with kindness, his eyes were not without a deal of pressure in them, more than the last time they had this conversation. Perhaps, the old man was feeling his end approaching and wanted to go knowing that the Sunagakure village was safe and sound. The air in the room felt and tasted familiar, only slightly altered by the subtle changes in tone and movements of the elders, which signified a rise in the urgency of the matter.

\- I understand. - said the kage with a small nod.

The elder Ikanago slapped his fan against his knee in a characteristic manner.

\- However, after the last failure, we've had trouble finding a suitable bride for you...

\- We suspect that the rumors are to blame, as after the incident all of the past clans withdrew their offers. - the other elder, Ryusa, finished.

\- Gaara. - Ebizo called.

\- Yes?

\- You are still a young man. I know that this matter seems intimidating to you. -, his tone was soft and calm, but to Gaara's embarrassment, he couldn't hide the sprinkles of despair in his old voice, - But I... we must ensure that the village remains strong, and ask of you to give this subject maximum priority.  
The elders were all looking at him expectantly as if he could refuse them. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

\- I understand.

***

The roof was a strange place for Gaara. There was something about looking over his village from this height, something grand yet weighed down by the feeling of responsibility for every human walking the grounds below. At 15 he was intimidated by it, though not that anyone could tell. Almost a year ago he was standing here and wondering if he could just soar up into the sky and fly away from all the paperwork waiting for him back in his office. Not much has changed since then, safe for the fact that paperwork was the least of his concerns now. He still didn't understand what it was supposed to feel like - having a woman. He didn't understand what his elder sister felt for Shikamaru, or what Naruto felt when he smiled widely, looking at his wife. The boy barely even understood what a woman was to a man in that sense. At his age, he knew, of course, but the understanding of   
physical affection was as far from him as the real meaning behind the kanji carved into his forehead.

\- I heard the old men were trying to force you into marriage again.

Gaara turned to see his brother leaning against the door, a mischievous smirk on his painted face. 

\- Don't act like it wasn't you who forced this on me. - Gaara scoffed.

\- Oh, don't be like that. I couldn't get married before the Kazekage himself even if I wanted to.

Kankuro's playful teasing, as always, failed to achieve a reaction. Gaara only looked further into the wast yet calming emptiness of the desert sky.

\- It doesn't matter how I feel about this. The council isn't wrong when they say that Sunagakure needs an heir. It's only my duty as a Kage.

Kankuro approached him with a deep, tired exhale.

\- You really are hopeless, aren't you, Gaara?

He shot him a look just to see that his eyes were filled with honest if a bit irritating mix of pity and worry.

\- You know, I might have an idea on how to make this easier for you. But I must warn you that it's the last resort.

Gaara didn't expect much from his brother, but considering the circumstances, he was not in the position to refuse any form of help. He looked at Kankuro expectantly, only to see him turn and head towards the door.

\- What is it? What's the idea?

\- You'll know soon enough. Perhaps even tomorrow.

With that the puppeteer disappeared behind the door, leaving Gaara alone and understandably confused.

***  
Gaara sat in his office, with a young shinobi nervously giving a report. He was bored out of his mind, but duties are duties. The Sun was already setting, and he could feel as it sucked the heat out of the desert air... He hasn't seen his brother in three days since he mentioned his "last resort plan". It wasn't unlike him to disappear for days to his basement, working on new puppets or just lazying around. Except he wasn't there. Instinctively, Gaara remembered that one time he stumbled home drunk and couldn't help but worry a little. But most of all, he wondered if he was preparing for the execution of his mysterious plan.  
The shinobi had just finished his report when the door swung open. Speak of the Devil.

\- Found it. - Kankuro breathed out, out of breath and disheveled from what seemed to be a marathon.

\- Found what? - Gaara asked.

Kankuro stumbled past the poor confused boy to his desk and leaned in, speaking in a hushed tone:

\- The last resort.

Gaara sighed deeply before thanking and letting the shinobi go.

\- What is it?

\- It's easier to just show you. Meet me in an hour at the entrance. And make sure nobody sees and recognizes you.

His secrecy was becoming annoying.

\- Listen, I don't have time for this...

Kankuro quickly shushed him, urgency evident in his eyes and movements.

\- Quiet! No one can know where we're going. - he insisted - Just trust me. I know what I'm doing.

After all these years Gaara knew that just giving in and letting it happen is smarter and easier than trying to tell him "no".

\- In an hour. Okay?

Gaara reluctantly nodded.

***

With a hot vengeful breath, the Sun sunk behind the horizon, bringing the temperature down with it. Gaara did as he was told. He stood at the gates, hooded and masked, wondering why didn't he just use a transformation jutsu. Kankuro arrived shortly, looking suspiciously smug. They went through the cold evening Suna without a word, that damn grin never leaving his face. He looked like he was about to tell the funniest joke imaginable and was trying his best not to snap. All Gaara's attempts to get an explanation out of him were futile. God, he was stubborn.  
They went through the familiar streets and alleys, most of which were empty safe for a few drunks. It was quiet. Almost unnaturally so. After a while, Gaara started noticing that the streets were getting narrower and less familiar, though Kankuro kept striding forth with unwavering confidence.

\- Kankuro...

\- Shh! - he hissed - We're almost there.

Narrow pathways and dark alleys stretched and stretched, but the silence began giving out traces of noisy bickering, laughter, and the unmistakable sound of drunken banter. It got louder as they approached a dead end. Gaara watched his brother pull a small can of paint and a writing brush out of his pocket as they got closer to the wall. As Kankuro started to draw a small seal right on the wall, it dawned on him - a secret passage. He watched in awe as the paint soaked and disappeared into the wall, before the wall itself crumbled to reveal a narrow downward staircase.

\- What, never seen a barrier jutsu? - Kankuro asked sarcastically.

\- I... had no idea this place existed in Suna.

\- Believe it or not, everybody knows about it. Probably even some of the elders. It's just that nobody talks about it

\- Why?

Kankuro scoffed as he descended the stairs.

\- You'll see it soon enough.

At the back of his mind, Gaara felt the horrifying suspicion of where Kankuro was taking him, but quickly brushed it off. Not even his brother could come up with an idea this obscene. No, no, no way. But as they descended, and the welcoming lights below grew closer, that same suspicion kept creeping on him again and again. The stairs met the ground. So did Gaara's heart and soul as he took in the sight in front of him. Brightly lit, busy underground streets snaked in all directions. His face went through every shade of red there is, as his eyes filled with a boiling mixture of shame, horror, and frustration. All of his suspicions were confirmed.

\- No. No chance.

Kankuro looked at him apologetically.  
The pleasure district. They were at a pleasure district.


	2. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter mary sue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of japanese words because I'm a weeb
> 
> chabudai = the lil japanese wooden table that people sit at  
ikebana = flower arrangement  
zabuton = chair with no legs basically  
shoji = paper sliding doors  
Gin = silver lmao

\- No. 

Gaara felt the weight of an entire desert drop somewhere in his stomach. 

\- Gaara please, it's not what you think.

Kankuro looked like he was desperately trying to make his way out of cheating on his wife. It would've been funny, if not for the situation. Was this a prank? Gaara didn't know if he was more livid or embarrassed.

\- Look. I knew you wouldn't even give it a chance if I told you right away. You wouldn't listen!

\- Then what is this? Did you bring me here to buy me a woman? What made you think this was a good idea?

\- Gaara, no...

\- I'm leaving.

But Kankuro grabbed him by the arm as he turned to leave. He grabbed him hard, probably harder than intended. At that very moment, Gaara didn't know if he was ever closer to killing him on the spot.

\- I'm not buying you a prostitute, stupid. - Kankuro hissed.

\- Then what is it? - Gaara asked, restraining his anger the best he could.

His brother sighed, before hopelessly breathing out one single word:

\- Communication.

\- Communication?

\- Yes. Communication. Talking. Etiquette.

Gaara looked at him in confusion.

\- There's a woman in these quarters, one who came from far away. - he explained - She works in one of the brothels... No, wait, it's not what you think damn you! She's an... entertainer? A courtesan, yes! People pay good money to see her dance or just talk to her. I explained our problem. She'll teach you how to talk to women at least! Just think about what it could do to your reputation if you'd become more charismatic and less... Well, awkward. At least some of the past suitors could reconsider their decision.

A clear picture of his new image appeared in his mind's eye as he processed the information. It was hard not to cringe. 

\- No.

\- Listen! - Kankuro tightened his grip on Gaara's arm - You want the elders to force you into another catastrophe? I'm trying to make this easier for you! Do you know how much time I've spent in this craphole just to find her?

Gaara looked around. Women, young and old, of all shapes and sizes, overdressed and unclothed (despite the weather), were displayed in what seemed like wooden cages. Their arms stretched under the dim red lights illuminating the catacombs, seductively beckoning every man who passed by. Bars were busy with a few drunks, serving cheap sake. To his surprise, he even recognized some faces of the men drinking at the bars or flirting with women. And oh, the smell. He thanked God that the putrid smell of ammonia, vomit, and god-knows-what just barely penetrated the cloth hiding his face. Kankuro wasn't so lucky. The frustration in his eyes slightly softened at the thought that he went through all this trouble just to be rejected. Kankuro was quick to notice this subtle change.

\- Come on, I'll even pay her with my own money. - he pleaded.

Gaara sighed. "I guess it can't be helped", he thought as Kankuro dragged him along the bars and outstretched hands while rambling about how he won't regret his decision.

***

The ceiling of the room was low, threatening to collide with Kankuro's head if he was just a bit taller. Gaara silently wondered what was the point in building a two-story building in an underground tunnel. It was dimly lit, tidy, and filled with a strong smell of incense, presumably to block out the smell from outside. The furniture was kept to a minimum: a chabudai in the center, with a little ikebana and what looked like sake neatly placed on it, two zabutons on each side. Aside from that, there was only a neatly folded futon and a small wooden drawer. From the appearance of the room, it was obvious that it wasn't exactly meant for the kind of service Gaara had imagined when he saw the old, run-down building of the "Red Dragon" brothel from outside. Unlike the rooms he passed on the first floor, this one was bigger, and had a door instead of the thin shoji. 

\- You can take off the hood now. - Kankuro said, standing at the door - The service is never disturbed up here, under any circumstances. She will be the only one to see you.

Gaara reached for his hood, but a sudden thought seemed to stop his hand like a shock as it rolled from his lips:

\- What is she like?

The question came unexpectedly for both of them, but Kankuro was the first one to scoff mischievously:

\- Why do you ask? 

Gaara paused.

\- Just curious...

His brother didn't answer. Just laughed and left the room. Now, Gaara was left one on one with a rapidly growing embryo of anxiety in his chest, as he made himself comfortable in one of the zabutons. He couldn't help it. The more he thought of it, the more it seemed like a date. Except this time he didn't know who exactly he was dating, not even knowing what she looked like and who she was. He didn't even know her name. What to say? What to do? The pressing questions steadily flooded his mind. If the situation wasn't this sudden, he probably wouldn't be this anxious. Besides, he never met a woman of such status. He took a deep breath, letting the air clear his chest. "Calm down" - he told himself - "This is just another mission. Just part of duty". But the door softly creaked, the sound making him snap his head in its direction, and freeze. The woman walked in, slowly, her fluid movements accompanied by the soft rustling of fabric. She sat across from him.

\- Good evening, Kazekage-sama. - she said with a bow - My name is Gin.

"Gin... Fitting." he thought, looking at her hair - white, shining like liquid silver.  
The woman was of small stature, with an oval face. Layers upon layers of brightly-colored kimono looked almost suffocating on her childlike frame. If not for the developed shoulders, as well as an unexpectedly low voice when she introduced herself, Gaara would've thought she was still a child caked in white face-powder. A golden oriole, made to resemble the Sun, sat on her head with a little white flower tied to a red ribbon, hanging to her collarbone. Her hair was short - uncommon for women of her profession - styled so a few wavy strands touched her painted brow. With the dark eyes, precisely outlined lips, and lack of distinction in color between her hair and face, she bore an uncanny resemblance to a porcelain doll.   
She was beautiful, but Gaara couldn't help but notice a few things. Her kimono, although plentiful, were old and worn, the golden oriole on her head was just painted wood and the flower in her hair made of paper. 

\- Forgive me if my appearance bothers you. - she spoke calmly, her accent indicating that she was brought up in a good home - I don't believe you've seen a tayuu before.

Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat, though his expression remained stoic, like a mask.

\- No, not at all. You look... pleasant.

He could swear he saw the corner of her lip twitch.

\- Thank you.

Silence.

\- You said you are a tayuu. What does that mean? - Gaara asked.

\- That means I meet with customers to entertain them. - she answered - I've been honing my skills for a long time. I dance, sing, converse... A lot of people come to me to see my art. They find it exotic. Although in these quarters many are more interested in my... other services.

\- I'm sorry for the question. - he felt flustered at the reminder that she was still a woman of pleasure despite the nature of their meeting.

\- Please, don't be. I love what I do. Unlike many others, I have the privilege of choosing my clients.

They fell silent again. Gaara's eyes wandered across the table, trying not to stay on her face for long. Her eyes were, however, unapologetically glued to him, studying his features with a playful sparkle in them. 

\- What is it?

The woman apologized.

\- I've heard a lot about you, Kazekage-sama. People come around and go, and all of them talk. Sometimes, I listen... I've heard some call you a monster, murderer, madman, threat to the village... You're nothing like I imagined.

Gaara wasn't surprised. Even though the people loved him, he was well aware that not all have forgotten his sins, especially those who frequent these quarters.

\- I see... What did you expect?

She apologized again.

\- Perhaps someone more intimidating. Kankuro-sama also told me you were awkward and a "lost cause", but you seem nothing like that.

Somehow, this felt oddly relaxing to hear. Just like the last time.

\- I see... I'm glad to hear that.

She reached for the carafe standing on the table, her movement fluid and careful.

\- He also told me you were quite handsome. Certainly wasn't wrong about that. Sake?

She said it in such a nonchalant, light way that the compliment didn't even register at first. It left him so stunned that he didn't even protest when she poured him a bit of alcohol.

\- So, conversation and etiquette, was it?

\- I... yes.

***

When the hour was up, Kankuro came to get him. Gaara and Gin bowed each other goodbye.

\- I enjoyed our meeting today. - the tayuu said as she bowed.

\- I'm glad. - Gaara answered, bearing the sly glare of his brother - I enjoyed it too.

\- I look forward to seeing you again. - she said with a smile.

He didn't answer, just giving a small nod and descending the stairs. Once he was gone, Kankuro turned to the woman standing next to him, barely even reaching his shoulder.

\- Remember, girl. - he whispered - One word about this to anyone and you'll be dead the same day.

She lowered her head in respect, and spoke calmly:

\- Confidentiality is part of this business, Kankuro-sama. I have no intention of harming my client's reputation.

\- Alright. - he said as he turned to leave - I hope you're not lying.


	3. i'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thought I will abandon the sand son? never.

\- A tayuu?!

Kankuro was quick to silence his sister with a hand on her mouth. Temari was standing in Gaara's office and expressing her frustrations far too loudly for his comfort. Gaara didn't even care at this point, sitting quietly at his desk, half doing the paperwork, half-listening to their bickering. He was, to Kankuro's delight, surprisingly quick to make peace with participating in his chaotic scheme. Their older sister was of a different opinion.

\- Can you even imagine what would happen if the people found out that their Kage was seeing a prostitute? - she hissed.

\- She's not a prostitute. - Kankuro insisted - She's a courtesan. 

\- It makes no difference to Suna. - Temari leaned against Gaara's desk, her arms crossed and expression grim - And to the council. She works in a brothel, that's all they'll want to hear. - she paused, the news still a surprise to her - And this has been going on for how long? A month? - she asked, turning to Gaara.

He nodded. The past few weeks seemed to drag on, maybe because of endless papers piling on his desk, or because he found himself in a constant state of waiting for those two hours a week when he would get to forget about his workload for a while and just talk. Until he started seeing Gin, he didn't realize how badly he was craving something as simple as a conversation about anything at all. Sure, he had his siblings, but Temari was visiting once every few months, and Kankuro had his own work to do. The time spent with her was relaxing and brought some kind of diversity into his routine. Despite his initial discomfort, he began to treasure that.

Temari shot a look at her other brother.

\- And to think you knew about such a place at all...

\- You'd be surprised. - Kankuro answered - It's kind of an open secret. Rumour has it that even some elders frequent it sometimes, though I've never seen any of them in person. Apparently, the place was initially built for evacuation in case of war during the reign of The First or Second... long ago, anyway. But they didn't really think things through, because the tunnels were made to be too high. Maybe it was really meant for moving something big, or God knows what. It collapsed somewhere blocking the exit point out and was rendered useless, so someone came up with the brilliant idea of creating an underground pleasure quarter there.

\- Seems like an ideal place for hiding a wanted criminal. - Temari remarked, but her brother just laughed in response.

\- It'd have to be a very dumb wanted criminal. A whole lot of customers there are ninjas, he'd be caught in a heartbeat.

\- Still, if somebody finds out that the Kazekage is seeing a prostitute...

\- She's not a prostitute. - Gaara said, not looking up from his papers.

\- Seriously? You're with him on this? - for whatever reason, Temari was mildly surprised to hear that - God, I leave you two alone for a few months and you pull this crap? I don't have time for this. I'm a married woman now, you know?

The conversation trailed off not long before Gaara signed his last paper for the day. As he listened to his sister talk about how her life in Konoha was going, the Sun was already setting. "One more hour." - he thought.

***

\- You are a fast learner, Kazekage-sama.

Gin poured him tea with an elegant, trained motion.

\- You are a good teacher. We have 20 more minutes?

She nodded:  
\- Just enough for a cup of tea.

Gaara took his cup carefully, the clay warm in his cold hands. The building didn't have any heating, despite the subzero temperatures. Though just now he noticed that Gin didn't seem to mind, despite her exposed shoulders and naked feet. Once again, the curiosity in him stirred. He trusted his brother and trusted his skill when it came to background checks. Gaara had his suspicions, both as a shinobi and a Kage, but Kankuro assured him - she meant no threat to the village. As Gin took a sip from her cup, he finally spoke:

\- Gin-san, can I ask you a question?

\- Of course.

\- Where are you from?

Gin froze for a split second. Gaara was quick to notice that her hand shook a little as she set her cup back on the table. He wondered if his question was somehow inappropriate.

\- I suppose you've noticed that I don't hail from Suna.

\- Your accent, your mannerisms, your appearance... - he said - They're different from one of this village, and my brother told me you came from far away.

\- I see... - she nervously rubbed her hand - I hadn't noticed I differ so much.

\- What do you mean?

Gaara knew that with her polite speech, her accent, and appearance it would be impossible for people not to notice how different she was from the other villagers. 

\- Gin-san, when was the last time you saw Suna outside of this place?

Her eyes clung to her own hands in her lap.

\- It's been a long time. - she admitted, seemingly with a kind of an almost childlike shame.

\- How long? - Gaara asked.

Gin sighed. She looked at him with a look of vulnerable honesty that he hadn't seen on her face before.

\- Can I trust you?

He nodded:  
\- As your Kage.

She took a sip of her tea. Gaara felt like whatever she was going to tell him is personal to her, maybe even a secret. He listened.

\- I haven't left the brothel in four years, which is when I came to Sunagakure. - she began - I hail from the Land of Water, from the lands once ruled by the Yuki clan.  
"That's why she's so insensitive to cold" - Gaara thought.

\- That's where I acquired my arts... but the district I was working at closed, and I was left with nowhere to go. So I wandered from island to island, until I came to the Land of Fire, where the weather made it easier to survive but my arts were not needed. Then I came to the Land of Wind and worked for some time until the war broke out. Far from people is where I was the safest. I took as much food and water as I could carry and headed into the desert. I walked for days and days until I reached Sunagakure.

\- That's an honorable feat for a civilian. - said Gaara - Many have died crossing that desert.

\- I was close to becoming one of them. By the time I reached the village I was famished and exhausted. Most of the shinobi were out fighting in Konoha. The village's security was nowhere near the one under your rule... I bargained with the guard. He was young, too young to stand guard. The stupid boy showed me mercy, let me in. Not long after I found this place and disappeared into the underground before my presence attracted too much attention. - she paused, her eyes avoiding his in either fear or respect to the power he had over her right now - Truthfully, I shouldn't be here. Make no mistake Kazekage-sama, I know that well. - to Gaara's surprise and confusion, she bowed before him - But I'm once again asking for mercy. Punish me as you see fit, but don't banish me from Suna. I will serve the village the best I can.

The room sunk into a silence that felt deafening for Gaara. Its walls suddenly felt larger, ceiling higher, and he could taste that the air reminded him of a trial, only there was no jury or witnesses. Only Gaara and this woman who truly and purely believed she'd committed some kind of crime. But a Kazekage is no judge. A Kazekage is the first line of defense.

\- Gin-san, I won't banish you... Please get up.

She looked at him as if she expected him to really throw her out to the desert tonight.

\- Your only crime is seeking shelter in my village. Such things are not punishable as long as I'm Kage, and as someone kind enough to help me you don't need to worry about serving the village. You're already doing enough for its wellbeing.

Gin exhaled in relief, her body releasing the tension as if a heavy weight dropped from her shoulders.

\- Thank you... - she said - Thank you for being kind to me.

Gaara shuddered. Something about her being so thankful for simply being allowed to live pricked him right in the middle of his chest. It could either mean that she really was feeling immensely guilty for something so natural or hated herself. He was never good with emotions, but knew this much.

\- Kazekage-sama.

\- Yes?

\- I've been meaning to teach you something that could be of use to you when in search of a suitable match but never had the time.

She stood up.

\- What is it?

\- A dance.

Gaara swallowed. If there was one thing he knew for sure he was incapable of, it was dance. Something about moving in a way that was so unnatural to him put him into a stupor, and that was a wall he didn't even want to overcome.

\- I can't dance. - he said, not even considering her proposal, but Gin paid it no mind.

\- What nonsense... Everybody can do this much. - she extended her arm, beckoning him - Come, please. It won't hurt.

\- No.

\- Didn't we agree that I'll teach you some basic skills? Some might consider refusing a dance a grave offense.

Sometimes he forgot that he was on a mission here. Thinking about it, he was in no position to refuse. When he touched her hand, he felt how terribly cold it was. Gin noticed.

\- I apologize, my hands tend to be cold a lot of the time. I hope it doesn't bother you too much.

Gaara shook his head.

\- Not at all.

She put her right hand a little above his waist and guided his left to her shoulder. Feeling her skin under his palm he realized he never touched anybody like this. 

\- Since I'm teaching you, I'll lead this time. Pay attention...

He listened to her explaining the intricacies of slow dancing, as he was slowly but surely realizing that her skin felt soft and that her hand in his was making him feel sensations that were too foreign for him to explain, but were making him feel like dancing wasn't as bad as he'd imagined. 

\- Our movements need to be in sync. It's not that hard to tell when I'll move again. One, two, three... See?

She moved smoothly as if the kimono on her were her second skin. And Gaara was trying to suffocate a persistent thought: "What if I were to inch my hand a little closer to her neck, her collarbone? And why do I want to do that?"

\- Did you understand?

\- Yes, I... I think I did. 

\- Good. - she put her hand on his shoulder - Now try leading.

Gaara reluctantly moved his hand from her shoulder to the thick obi on her waist. The first few steps he made went without a hitch. Their bodies were synchronized, and it became even easier as he gained confidence. Only when he looked at her did he notice that she was looking at him wide-eyed, with something in her eyes that he couldn't decipher. There was tension. Gin must've noticed because, without a warning, she tried to make a sloppy twirl under his arm. As she did so her legs got tangled in the long layers of her kimono and she lost her balance, but Gaara was a shinobi and a fast one at that. His body moved on instinct, and she fell right into his arms. And she laughed. It wasn't a polite laugh he usually heard from her, but a sincere, joyous laugh. This close he could feel her breath, and suddenly she was robbed off of the air of a porcelain doll on display. She was human. Real and human.

\- I'm sorry. - she said, smiling - These clothes weren't exactly made for this kind of dance.

Gaara helped her up.

\- Don't worry, it's nothing.

His throat was dry.  
A knock at the door that came next was as sudden as much as it was a saving grace.

\- Gin, you have a customer waiting. - said the girl from behind the door.

\- Ah, yes. 

Gin hurried to get the now cold tea off of the chabudai, as Gaara prepared to leave.

\- Kazekage-sama. -, she called to him as he headed to the door, - I... Thank you. For being kind to me.

Gaara smiled under his mask.

\- You already said that.

\- Doesn't matter. -, she insisted, - I feel much safer here now that you said you accept me. It means a lot to me, more than you realize.

He looked at her - the same silver hair, white face, red lips, and straight back. But the look in her eyes was different. Softer, gentler, more genuine.

\- I look forward to seeing you again. - she said as she bowed.

\- Yes. - Gaara answered - Me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a serious note, English is not my first language. Leave feedback about how the writing feels because honestly I never wrote anything longer than 1k words in English and am getting nervous.


End file.
